The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide centralized statistical services and collaborative research support to the program projects, and to monitor and maintain the quality of experimental designs, data, and statistical analyses. This core will use advanced statistical techniques for the program projects. The Biostatistics Core will serve as the focal point from which program project investigators can draw statistical expertise for the study design, management and analysis of their research projects. The Biostatistics Core will also provide routine data management and statistical support for the Animal Core. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are to: (1) help study design and animal allocation. The core will assist in designing individual projects, to analyze data to generate new hypotheses, to determine number of animals needed for individual projects, and to perform power analysis. The core will work closely with the Animal Core in applying randomization techniques to allocate animals to program projects and in providing proper blindness to avoid bias. (2) provide centralized data management. The core will coordinate the data flow within the program. The Core will work with investigators to have appropriate coding and data entry, to maintain a centralized database for the program, to perform quality assurance and quality control on database, to make data available for reporting and analysis. (3) generate reports and perform data analysis. The core will generate routine and special reports to the Administrate Core and investigators. The core will conduct exploratory analyses that may lead to generating new hypotheses. The core will perform statistical analysis, including statistical graphics, use most up-to-date methods for the studies, write statistical reports and help to prepare manuscripts. The core will also help investigators to generate ideas for their future research.